The Emerald Eyed Lamb
by BeautyXBlessedGuard
Summary: [Completed] This is the sequel to Bella Volturi. Edward and Bella start their new life together but what will it hold for them? Will Bella's past with the Volturi's compromise their relationship?BXE
1. Take A Look At My Girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything this is just a sequel to my imagination.

**WARNING: THIS IS A SEQUEL IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BELLA VOLTURI THAN DON'T READ THIS YET!**

**Chapter 1:Take A Look At My Girlfriend**

The plane arrived at the Seattle Airport and landed. Emmett and Carlisle left to grab our luggage and the rest of us went to get a cab. It wasn't hard all Edward and Jasper had to do was make sure that Rosalie, Esme, Alice, and I walked in front. A cab pulled up immediately. The driver wasn't even fazed when Esme said that our destination was 2 hours away.

It was one of those van cabs so we could all ride together with some squeezing. Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap and I sat on Edward's and we speed off. The driver made light conversation with Esme and Carlisle but just gawked at the rest of us in the mirror. Finally we arrived at our house and got out. Carlisle paid the driver as we dragged our bags out from the trunk.

I could tell Edward was more than excited to have me finally with him. Jasper was bouncing and dancing to the door, all while cursing Edward and all his ancestors. Alice and I tried to suppress laughing but we couldn't. Jasper finally calmed down and ran to his room. Edward grabbed my stuff and took it all to his room.

I followed him and stood in the door as he frantically tried to clear some space for me in his closet. I snickered and he looked at me. "What are you laughing at?" "Nothing Martha Stewart" I said with a laugh. Edward scowled playful and gathered me up in his arms.

He kissed me passionately but pulled away suddenly. "Sorry, I'm just used to you having to breathe" Edward said. I smiled and kissed him again. That was so much better than air. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. Emmett was standing in the doorway. "What?" Edward asked scornfully. "Nothing I was just curious about something" Emmett said as he threw himself on Edward's leather couch. "Please stay awhile," I said just loud enough for Edward to hear. He laughed and then turned back to Emmett. "Ok what were you curious about?" Edward asked.

"Will Bella be attending school with you tomorrow?" Edward opened his mouth and closed it quickly. "Edward," I said slowly, "where do my classmates think I am?" "In Florida with Renee" Emmett interjected. I nodded my head and then continued. "Why don't we keep it that way, I'll stay here while you go to school," I noticed Emmett get a wicked gleam in his eyes.

7 hours with Emmett vampire or not I'd be lucky if I came back in one piece. Edward looked disappointed that he wouldn't get to see me for 7 hours. "It's only for 3 more weeks, love," I said as I pressed closer to him and kissed his neck. "Get a room!" Emmett whined. "We did, but you came in" I said.

"Why don't we play a game?" Emmett said happily. "What kind of game?" I asked wearily. "Hide and Seek!" "Fine Emmett your it" I said and then I suddenly transformed myself into cat and scampered from the room. Edward was roaring with laughter and Emmett began to complain about how I was cheating.

It took Edward and Emmett an hour to find me. They finally located me in Carlisle office watching him go through some papers. I jumped of his desk and mid-jump changed back into vampire form. "Emmett you lose" I said and gave Edward a kiss. Emmett became huffy and left the room mumbling something about cats making good treats. Edward and I went back to his room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

The next day I wandered into the kitchen and watched Carlisle prepare his bag for work. After he left Alice and Edward walked into the kitchen. Edward pulled be in a kiss and took his time leaving. I walked out to the car with him. Alice climbed into the Volvo and waited as Edward smothered me with kisses.

"Edward you have to go" I said finally. Edward nodded and got into the car slowly. I waved as the pulled out of the driveway and speed off. I heard Emmett from inside, "Oh Bella!" Uh-oh.

Emmett was waiting for me when I sauntered in. "Bella let's do something today!" Emmett said. "Like what?" I asked. "I don't know" Emmett said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Where's Rosalie?" I asked.

Just as I said this Rosalie came gliding down the stairs. "I dear sister am going shopping!" Rosalie said with a flip of her hair. She smiled and walked out. "Let's go find Jasper," I said and Emmett followed me to Jasper and Alice's room.

Jasper was on his laptop when walked in. "Jasper what are you doing" I asked as I lay across the bed. "Nothing" Jasper exited out of the web and gave his attention to us. Jasper had the radio playing softly in the background. Suddenly Rhianna's song "Umbrella" came on.

Emmett straightened up. He began to dance and all Jasper and I could do was let our jaws drop open in disbelief. Then Emmett began to sing along and that's when Jasper and I left the room. "Hey come back here!" Emmett commanded as he followed us downstairs.


	2. Competition

**Chapter 2: Competition**

**Edward's POV**

I sat on the edge of my seat in English. I only had a few more classes and then I could get back to my love. I was severely regretting my decision to leave Bella alone with Emmett and Jasper. Esme had left to go hunting early that morning and I had no idea what Emmett had in store for Bella. The bell rang and I shot off to lunch. I sat at my table and was joined by Alice, Angela, and Ben.

Angela and Ben had started sitting with us after we came back from "Los Angeles". Mike threw me a strange look and I prepared for my daily mind insult.

_That Edward Cullen's is so full of it. It's his fault Bella left Forks! Maybe I should punch him…_

I laughed to myself. Mike couldn't bother me anymore especially since Bella was back in my arms. Angela was talking with Alice about graduation, when Ben brought up the Bella subject. "So do you think Bella went back to school?" Angela nudged him in the ribs. "What?" Ben asked. Angela threw me a glance and then glared at Ben again. "It's alright Angela," I said. Angela nodded her head and changed the subject to fashion.

Finally my last class was over. I raced to the Volvo and had it ready to go when Alice came out. I stepped on the gas just as Alice shut the door. "Jeez Edward" Alice said as I speed home. When we pulled into the drive way I heard some music blaring from inside he house.

Alice and me walked in to hear Hurricane Chris' "Ay Bay Bay" blaring over the speaker in the living room. We peaked in and saw Bella and Emmett dancing around. Alice started to laugh and Emmett and Bella froze. "What are you doing?" I asked in shock. "Bella, he wants to know what we say in the clubs," Emmett said.

I raised my eyebrow as Bella responded, "Ay Bay Bay!" They both broke down into fits of laughter and Alice joined them. When they composed themselves I spoke again. "Emmett what have you done to my girlfriend?" I asked as Bella flew towards me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Never mind" I stated when she pulled away. Carlisle walked in and greeted us, "Hey kids!"

Emmett raised his hands in the air and shouted "Ay Bay Bay!" Carlisle stopped dead in his track and Bella buried her face in my shirt to stifle her laugh. "What?" Carlisle said confused. "Uh…Emmett where's Jasper?" asked Alice. "Upstairs watching a documentary on the Civil War." Alice smiled and ran up the stairs.

I turned and whispered in Bella's ear "I am never leaving you alone with Emmett ever again." Bella giggled and took my hand. She led me outside. "Let's go to the meadow" Bella said cheerfully. I instinctively put her on my back but she didn't object.

I ran all the way to the meadow and gently placed her on the ground. The clouds blocked out the sun as Bella laid down in the grass. I laid next to her and she began to run her fingers through my hair. "I missed you," I whispered. "I missed you too," she said and she kissed my palm. I felt Bella stiffen and she sat straight up. "What is it?" I asked. "Jacob."

**Bella's POV**

"Jacob."

Edward sat next to me as I watched a reddish brown wolf step out of the trees. I tilted my head to the side and imitated Edward's crooked smile. "Hello Jacob" I whispered. The wolf looked at me and Edward responded for him. "He said that he was patrolling and caught our scent. He came to inspect it."

I nodded my head and the Jacob disappeared into the trees. Minutes later he reappeared again in human form. "I didn't know that you were coming back," Jacob mumbled as he stared at his feet. I turned to Edward, "Edward why don't you let me and Jake talk alone." Edward nodded and got up.

He kissed the top of my head and walked into the trees. "We took care of the vampire that was after me," I said. Jacob nodded silently. "So how is everyone?" I asked trying to get him talking. "Fine" he muttered again.

"Come on Jake give me something else!" I said loudly startling him. "I don't know what to say" Jacob responded. "Tell me how school's going" I offered as an example. "Ok I guess" Jacob said. "Any girls catch your eye?" I asked.

Jacob became very quiet and shuffled his feet. "I better go" Jacob stated and then he walked away. When I found Edward his hands were balled into fists and he was visibly upset. "What wrong?" I asked. "Nothing" Edward said quickly.

"You were listening weren't you?" Edward nodded. "He was thinking something that annoyed me," Edward stated. "What was that?" "When you asked him if he liked any girls he thought of you." I grew colder and I stared at my hands.

"Are you jealous?" I asked. Edward scoffed, "No!" "Good because you should know that you have no competition from any one what so ever." I kissed him softly and I felt him smile. "Come on let's go," I said. I climbed onto Edward's back and he ran us home.

Esme met me at the door with the phone in her hand. "Bella's it's Marcus" I snatched the phone from her and began to talk to Marcus. "Daddy?" "Hello darling." Marcus asked about the flight and my day. I felt so good to be talking to him. He said that my car would arrive tomorrow morning. When I finally hung-up my lullaby started to drift into the room. I followed the sound and found Edward playing the piano. I stood in the doorway transfixed until he finished. He spun around and smiled at me. I knew I was going to love spending eternity with him.

**Ok i know the Ay Bay Bay stuff was pretty random but Emmett's a pretty random vampire. I mean he sings Umbrella**


	3. Things Left Unsaid

**Chapter 3: Things Left Unsaid**

My car arrived a little while after Edward and Alice left for school. I sat on the porch and watched them unload it. When the movers tossed me my keys I immediately got behind the wheel. As I pretended to drive an idea popped into my head. I waited a few hours and then I left. I was pushing 180m/h as I reached the end of our street. I pulled up to the school and gracefully slide out of the car.

**Mike Newton's POV**

The final bell rang and I gathered my books together. This weekend was going to be so boring at least there was another bonfire at La Push to look forward to. I wonder if that Jacob kid has talked to Bella at all. As I walked to my car I saw a supermodel leaning casually against the side of a flashy black Ferrari. She had long brown hair with very pale skin. She wore dark glasses so I couldn't get a good look at her face. Then Edward Cullen's approached her.

**Bella's POV**

I saw Edward walk out and his eyes lit up when he saw me. He rushed over and gave me a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?" he asked slightly worried. "I'm giving you a ride home!" I said very pleased with myself. Alice walked up behind him and smiled at me. Edward through her the keys to the Volvo and she walked off. I jangled my eyes in Edward's face and he snatched them from me. We got into the car and Edward slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

We reached home in no time flat. Edward opened my door for me. He picked me up and carried me into the house. I kissed his lips and whispered to him, "I love you." "I love you too," Edward said in his sweet musical voice. Edward carried me to our room and laid down on the bed. I pushed myself closer and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

I inhaled his sweet scent and stroked his arm with one finger.

Edward placed his finger on my face and began to trace my jaw line. I looked up and noticed that Edward's eyes were darker. "We should go hunting tomorrow," I was remembering that my eyes were growing darker as well. "Alright" he didn't seem to relish the idea of having me presence when he hunted but he would get used to it.

I gazed into Edward's dark topaz eyes and I smiled. Edward's face grew soft and he kissed my cheek. Pulled away so that his lips were inches from mine. I was about to kiss him back when suddenly he spoke.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

I stared at Edward trying to figure out if he was joking or not. I decided on not. "Edward!" I heard Esme calling. Before Edward could tighten his grip on me I was out of the room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch reading Vogue. I sat down next to her. "You look good today!" I complimented. Rosalie's face grew softer but she still ignored my presence. Edward sulked past us into the kitchen where Esme was.

"What's his deal?" Rosalie asked nonchalantly. I heard Alice give a shriek of delight and she yelled my name "Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, come here!" I sighed and grumbled all the way upstairs. When I reached her room Alice kicked Jasper out and pulled me in. "Ok explain yourself!" Alice demanded. "About…" I asked feigning clueless ness. "I just had a vision of Edward proposing!" Alice squeaked. I smacked my forward with my hand.

"What did you say?" "Nothing I left the room" Alice stopped bouncing around when I said this. Her face became very depressed and sad. "Oh" Alice slumped in a chair and gazed out the window. "Ok you are making me feel horrible!" I cried. Alice jumped slightly. "I'm sorry it's just well…never mind" Alice said. I heard Edward sulk back to his room and turn his stereo up very loud.

I got up and left the room; Alice didn't stop me. I walked out into the back yard. It was pitch black and rainy. I looked around and then I took off running into the trees. I finally stopped running and flopped down on a near by rock. I heard a tree branch crack and I saw Emmett appear out of the forest. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "He really loves you" Emmett said.

"He could still leave again," I whispered. Emmett seemed a little taken aback by my answer. "He wouldn't do that!" Emmett snapped. "I know but there is always going to be some part of me that thinks he is going to leave again" I responded my voice cracking at the end. "Bella…" "I don't want to mess anything up. I want to be able to be with him again and not worry that he is going to disappear" I began to sob and Emmett hugged me close. "Bella you have to talk to him about this. He is thinking that you don't want to stay and he is making Jasper crazy. When I left Jasper was talking about sadness and misery."I stopped sobbing and stood up.

"Let's go" Emmett and I walked back to the house where Edward was waiting for us. From the look on his face I could tell that he had read Emmett's thought and was complete hurt by my worries. "I'm gonna go find Rose" Emmett said and walked inside. "Do you really think I'm going to leave?" Edward asked. His tone was so full of sadness that it could make even a vampire shed a tear. I knelt in front of him and placed my hands on top of his, "I don't know." "I wouldn't do that again," Edward whispered. I didn't say anything.

"I saw what you looked like after I left. I saw the images in Charlie, Sam, and Jacob's minds. You were so frail and broken." I tightened my grip on his hands. "Edward when you left my world came crashing down." He opened his mouth to say something but I pressed my finger to his lips. "You came back and my world began to spin once more. I've only just gotten you back and I need some time before we jump into marriage. But I love you more than anything." Edward's face lost some of its sadness and he pulled me into his lap. "I'll give you as much time as you need." I kissed his cheek when I felt something in his hand. I pried his hand opened and saw a claddagh ring.

It was silver with a diamond heart in the middle. **(I have the link to the picture on my profile. It is so beautiful.) **"Sorry I had it and…" I silenced him with a kiss and I snatched the ring from his hand. I slipped the ring on my right finger with the heart towards me. Edward smiled and kissed my hand. He took my hand and led me into the house. Carlisle was sitting at the table; his shoot up when we walked. "Bella would you mind explaining to me why Emmett keep's going around saying Ay Bay Bay?" Edward and I broke into a fit of booming laughter as Carlisle repeated the phrase in a British accent. Carlisle's face grew frustrated as we continued to laugh.

"Fine I have another question" Edward and I calmed ourselves. "Since it seems like every time I leave you and Emmett alone in this house I come back to a new…complication, how would you feel about coming to the hospital with me on Monday?" Carlisle asked. Edward was with the ring on my finger when I responded. "What would I do?" "Well you would help out in the children's ward" Carlisle answered eyeing my finger and the ring. "Ok!" I said enjoying the idea of not having to play another rousing game of football with Emmett.

**Ok so for those of you who don't know about the claddagh ring here is the story: if you wear the ring on your right finger with the heart pointing out that means that you are single. Wear it on the left finger with the heart pointing out that means your engaged. Wear the ring with the heart point in on your right finger that means you are in a relationship. Wear the ring with the heart pointing in on your left finger that means that you are married. (Bella has hers on her right finger pointing in.)**


	4. Medical Mistakes

**Chapter 4: Medical Mistakes**

I drove with Carlisle to the hospital Monday morning. Emmett had almost gone catatonic when heard I wasn't going to be home. I felt bad from Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper who were stuck at home with him. I had a lot of fun helping out in the children's ward; the little toddlers were so sweet and some of the older kids shared my taste in music. It was Friday and I had just finished my shift.

As I was waiting on Carlisle I began flipping through a magazine to get some graduation gift ideas for Edward and Alice. Only another week and Edward and Alice would be finished with high school. I heard someone gasped and my head shot up. It was Tyler Crowley. Tyler Nearly Crush Me With A Car Crowley.

"Bella?" Tyler asked. I stood frozen in my spot torn between running and breaking his jaw to keep him from spilling my secret. "Hi Tyler" I said with the most genuine smile I could muster. "When did you get back in town?" Tyler asked his excitement growing. "Yesterday" I answered searching desperately for Carlisle.

"Tyler why are you at the hospital?" I asked. "Oh I broke my finger a few weeks ago and I was getting the cast removed." I nodded my head. "So are you going to the bonfire in La Push tonight?" Tyler asked eagerly. "I don't have a ride" I lied.

"Well I'm heading that way right now so I can take you!" Tyler grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside. I could have broken more than his finger but I had to pretend that nothing had changed. I caught sight of Carlisle as Tyler hauled me outside. I sent him a pleading look and was dragged to Tyler's car. I climbed into the front seat as Tyler stuck the key into the ignition.

We pulled out and Tyler began talking again. He told me about Eric and Jessica breaking up. (Again.) Lauren attempting to go out with Edward after I left. (I was really tempted to bit her after hearing this.) And the many other dating dramas Forks High held. Once we crossed the border I grew tense. I didn't know if I would in trouble or not. I saw that Jacob and the pack were there and I shrunk down in my seat. Tyler pulled up and rushed out of the car and over to Eric and Mike. I hide in the car until Eric and Mike began to walk over. I opened the door and got out slowly.

**Mike's Thoughts**

Bella was back. I was definitely going to make her fall for me this time.

**Eric's Thoughts**

If Bella was hot before she was left then she was smoking now. Her cloths were skintight and she hair hung in loose curls.

**Jessica and Lauren's Thoughts**

I hate Bella!

**Bella's POV**

The one trait I did receive from Aro's that I enjoyed: making a big entrance. I saw Angela and Ben's jaws drop. Jessica and Lauren were trying to kill me with their angry looks. Jacob and the pack hadn't noticed my arrival yet. "Bella your back!" Mike cried and wrapped his arms around me.

He held on for a second to long and I pushed him away. "To much love Mike" I said sarcastically. Jacob suddenly noticed me. I smiled and sauntered over to him leaving Mike to gawk. Sam forced a smile on his face, while Jared led Paul away so he wouldn't lose it.

Quil gave a tiny wave and I noticed 4 new members. "Sorry about this Tyler dragged me here." I saw out of the corner of my eye Sam give a sigh of relief. "So puppy who are your friends" I asked directing my question at Quil. "That Colin, Brady, Seth and Leah" Quil pointed them out.

"As in Seth and Leah Clearwater" I repeated. Quil nodded and I spoke again, "wow Sam your pack really has grown, you must be so proud." A slight breeze blew Embry scent towards me; I felt my venom coated teeth water with the delicious taste. If I weren't aware of everyone's eyes on me I would have had to fight so much harder not to attack him. Jacob seemed to notice my eyes darken slightly.

I heard tire screech and a door slam. Edward was flying towards me with Emmett trailing behind. "Bella finally!" Edward exclaimed. I smiled sweetly and Edward stood by my side. "Alice tried to find you but it was blank so I figure you must have been dragged here."

Emmett stood behind me and Edward, and I swear I saw Embry size him up ready for a fight. Paul and Jared called Embry and Quil over to them. Everything that happened next was a blur. Paul, Jared, Embry, and Quil began to play football. I got closer to watch better.

Paul and Embry ran for the ball and collided. Then the worst happened, Embry broke his nose and began to bleed. Edward and Emmett backed up repulsed by the smell. I felt my eyes turn darker as I eyed the blood on the sand; I lunged for Embry before he could get to his feet.

**Ok so I know this has nothing to do with this chapter but I was rereading my Twilight book and I realized that Jacob had two older sisters. I completely forget about them. Anyway please review. **


	5. Dances With Wolves

**Chapter 5: Dances With Wolves**

Jacob knocked me to the ground with (human) backbreaking force. Edward snarled but stopped when Jacob met his eyes. I took a swipe and cut Jacob's cheek. More blood. Jacob flung himself away from me and Emmett pinned my arms behind my back.

We were far enough from everyone else didn't notice my fight. Embry's nose had healed and the venomous taste in my mouth slowly faded. Emmett picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. Edward was staying to do some damage control. Jacob took his hand away from his cheek and the wound was gone.

Emmett threw me into the Jeep and speed off. I felt like I was being kidnapped, then the realization hit me. I had just tried to kill one of Jacob's best friends, Embry, one of the few werewolves who had given me a chance. Emmett pulled up to the house and I threw myself out of the car. I landed on all fours and stumbled to my feet.

My eyes burned as I raced into my room and slammed the door shut. I flung myself on the bed and buried my face in the covers. Over the next two hours I sensed Esme, Emmett, and Alice all approach the door, but none of them came in. The burning in my throat had looked disappeared but was replaced by a hollow feeling of agonizing guilt. All the time I had wasted saying I was different that I wouldn't attack and look what I did tonight.

I heard the door creak open and I felt two icy, marble arms wrap around my torso. "Everything is alright," Edward whispered musically. I felt a rush of anger and I pushed myself out of his arms. He expression was one of hurt, shock, and confusion. I stomped over to the window and glared outside.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously. "It's not alright!" I snapped. "Bella, you didn't bite anyone." "It doesn't matter I was just like Jasper at my 18th birthday party. I couldn't control myself I was just thinking about the blood!" I was shaking but I kept my arms crossed holding myself together.

Edward sighed and he gazed deeply out at the forest below. "I even attacked Jacob" I whispered, thoroughly disgusted with myself. "Jacob's fine he's a bit confused but fine" Edward replied. I leaned my forehead against the window glass. "Edward why am I so messed up?" I asked not sure if I wanted answer or not.

"You're not. You got it easy compared to the rest of the vampire population, I mean we just have to keep you away from humans and you'll be fine" Edward said. I moved my forehead off of the glass and leaned it against Edward's chest. Edward kissed my head and hummed my lullaby softly. _I love him so much_, I thought to myself.

At the moment I thought that Edward suddenly stiffened. He backed away from me slowly. "What did you say?" Edward asked his face becoming more confused by the second. "What are you talking about?" "What you just said, you said that you loved me but I didn't see your lips move." "Edward I didn't say that I thought it…" the realization hit us at the same time.

"I read your thought!"

**Sorry it's so short but it's homecoming week and the teachers seem to think that means give us a bunch of tests.**


	6. Private Thoughts Are Meant For Sharing

**Chapter 6: Private Thoughts Are Meant For Sharing**

**Answers: The reason Bella likes wolf blood is because since she spent so much time with Jacob before she was changed they had a connection. Also I thought it would be a good twist. **

"Try now!" I commanded. Edward rolled his eyes and contracted. After a few minutes he sighed and looked at me. "Bella we've been at this for an hour." "We're not stopping till we figure out how you read my mind."

Edward leaned his head back against the wall and covered his face with his hands. Carlisle was observing, taking mental notes in his head. "Bella let's take a break" Carlisle suggested. My face furrowed in frustration but I reluctantly nodded my head. Edward shot out of the room like a bat out of hell. (No pun intended.)

I followed behind at human pace. Emmett and Jasper were sitting in the living room watching a football game. I sighed at flopped down next to them. "Aye Bay Bay!" Emmett greeted. Jasper chuckled and I cracked a smile.

I heard the piano playing softly in the other room. After a while I wandered in and watched Edward gracefully play the piano. Edward began another song and I slide next to him. When he finished he got quiet for a moment. "Edward can you teach me to play?" I asked curious to see if I was good at it or not.

Edward smiled his crooked smile and gingerly placed my hands on the keys. Edward guided them along the keys and I began to play my lullaby perfectly. _Wow I'm actually good_, I thought. Edward removed his hands quickly. "Again?" I asked slightly irritated.

Edward nodded his head trying to hide his delight at finally getting to read my thoughts. I scowled and Edward placed his lips inches from mine. "I think I've got this figured out," Edward said. I stared deeply into his eyes and Edward sat down on the piano bench. "I think I it works when your mind is vulnerable. Like when you are feeling strong emotions."

I pursed my lips and bit down on my tongue. "What?" Edward asked curiously though from the look on his face I could tell he was trying to figure it out. "It's just, well now my thought aren't private anymore and it kinda weird" my voice was steady but I was panicking inside. _What if I slip up and Edward finds out about…. No! Don't think about that_. Edward kissed me deeply and I sighed.

"Bella, after Alice and I graduate we are going to have to leave Forks." I knew this was coming but I was still kind of sad. "Where to?" "Alaska." "Alaska" I repeated through gritted teeth. Where all the pretty vampire women lived, I would deal with them_ if they tried anything funny_. Edward gave me a stern look, "Stop thinking that." I faked pouting and crossed my arms. "Only four more days till graduation!" Alice's voice echoed through the house. I laughed and turned back to my piano lessons.

_Four Days Later…_

I was standing at the boarder line teetering on the edge. I knew they could tell I was there but they were taking their time showing themselves. I looked down at my watch. I'd give them 10 more minutes and then I would have to go and watch Edward and Alice graduate. Finally a saw a brown fur in the trees and seconds later Embry and Jacob walked through the trees.

They approached cautiously. Their behavior made me ach inside. "Hello Bella" Jacob said with a faint smile on his lips. "How's you cheek?" I asked. Jacob's hand touched his cheek and shrugged.

"Okay I guess." "Embry I'm really sorry" was all I could think to say. Embry nodded his head and looked at Jake. "I'll met you at Sam's" Embry smiled at me and then took off into the trees. I looked down at my heels and spoke, "Jacob were leaving Forks."

Jacob's face became twisted with joy and sadness. "When?" "Two days" Jacob got a faraway look in his eyes. He meant my gaze and I was surprised by his composure. "Bella I wish thinks could turn out differently."

"I don't," I said curtly. I didn't mean to be rude but it was the truth. I had a feeling that Jacob wanted to tell me something else but he was doubtful. "Jacob what do you want to say?" I asked.

**Edward's POV**

I was ringing my hands searching for Bella. She had said that she was going to say good-bye to the wol…Jacob. Alice was annoyed with me pestering her every minute to check on Bella. Finally I saw her slip through the door and grabbed her seat next to Esme as they called the first name. They called my name and I walked on to the stage.

Took the diploma in my hand and shook the principal's hand and then it was over. After graduating as many times as I have it just looses it flare but this was special because Bella was there. Her smile was huge as I swept her off her feet and spun her around. I set her down and kissed her.

_I hate Edward, ok Mike calm down you just need to work on your muscles this summer and…._

I laughed at Mike Newton's thoughts for the last time. I looked at Bella and I could tell in her eyes that something was wrong, something had happened with Jacob. I just knew it.


	7. Why Can't I Trust You?

**Chapter 7: "Why Can't I Trust You?"**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was eyeing be suspiciously all the way home. I knew he was going asked about my talk with Jacob, but I really didn't know what to say to him. What Jacob had told me was personal and Edward would pester me until I told him. As soon as we got home I got Jasper to tell me all of his war stories. Edward watched my every move like a hawk, I felt like I was under a microscope.

After the war stories I convinced Alice to help me start packing up my cloths. When Alice and I were almost done Edward stormed into the room. "Alice may I talk to my girlfriend alone?" Alice rolled her eyes and left the room. Edward pulled me up off the floor and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Tell me what happened." I shrugged his hands off and went back to packing.

"That's between me and Jake." Edward knelt on the floor beside me and placed some things in boxes. "Bella I'm not going to get mad please just tell me." Edward's eyes pleaded with me and I kissed him. I opened my mind and Edward took in the scene.

"_Jacob what do you want to say?" I asked. Jacob shuffled his feet and his shoulders shagged. "I think I…imprinted." I almost growled at him. Please don't let it be me I pleaded with the air. "Who?" I asked terrified by the answer. "She's a freshman at my school. Her name is Jillian." I was doing a happy dance in my head and my conscience was singing, it's not me, it's not me! "Jacob that's great!"_

Edward stared at me for a moment then pulled me into a magical kiss. He was grinning like a person who belonged in a straight jacket. "Are you high?" I asked scared of the goofy look on his face. Edward calmed down, "No I'm just…" "Glad it wasn't me" I finished.

Edward nodded his head and his face went back to normal. Edward intertwined his finger with mine and kissed me again. "You are going to love Alaska" Edward said and we tackled his CD collection. I just nodded my head in agreement and put a bunch of CD's in a box. Edward pulled me close and kept his arms wrapped around my waist. I laid my head on his chest and enjoyed the few peaceful seconds together.

_Two days later…_

Edward and I were finishing our packing. I placed the last of the CD's in a box and smiled as Edward kissed me. I laughed and he kissed my neck. I heard Emmett's voice come from the hall. "Would you two stop making out and help me with Edward's precious piano!" I giggled and we left the room.

Edward wouldn't let Emmett move the piano by himself for obvious reasons. We finally got it loaded in the moving van and we put the last of the boxes in the Volvo. Edward was driving the Aston Martin up there while Jasper drove the Volvo. I got in my car and turned the stereo up high. I speed off with Edward right behind me.

The trees flew by at lightening speed as I pushed my car faster and faster. Trying to not think about some things Edward never needed to know. We pulled over when we were about 3 hours away from Tanya's. My car was in dreadful need of gas. "I told you to fill your car up before we left" Edward reminded me.

I hadn't feed in a while so I was a tad cranky. "Would you stop reminding me." Edward looked a little hurt yet he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. "I'm sorry," he said mockingly. "Your forgiven" I sighed.

Once I was done we were back on the road. We turned down a rural road and a mile down I saw our new home. **(Picture link on my profile.) **I saw two lone figures waiting on the steps of the house as we all pulled up. We got out of our cars and walked over to them. "Carlisle it's go to see you!" said the man and embraced Carlisle and Esme in a hug.

He looked about Carlisle's age with chocolate brown hair. His eyes were a deep golden color and he was slightly taller than Edward. The girl took his hand in hers when he let go of Carlisle and Esme. Her eyes darted towards me and I felt like she was reading my soul. She looked about my age with her long black hair hanging just past her shoulders and her topaz eyes gleaming.

"And who is this?" the man asked in a soothingly calm voice. "This is Bella" Carlisle said; he wrapped his arm around my shoulder like a proud father. "Bella, this is Eleazar" Carlisle said pointed at the man. "And this is Carmen" Eleazar said and motioned at the girl. "It's nice to meet you," I said with a shiver of excitement. Carmen spoke, "so you were the one with the Volturi."

I nodded my head. When Carmen said this Eleazar looked at me like he knew everything about my past. "So do you have any talents?" Eleazar asked in an all-knowing tone. "Darleing why don't we wait for the others" Carmen said. Elaeazar nodded, "come while we wait we'll show you around."

The house was fantastic. It was located right on the water and we had great views of the mountains. The yard was full of trees and plants, while the inside was open and spacious. As we made our way down to the water a black SUV pulled up. Three girls hopped out and came towards.

"You're here!" exclaimed the first one. They all had the same golden eyes but the first one had deep mahogany colored hair with hints of red. The second one was a strawberry blonde and about 5 inches taller than me. The last one had short hair like Alice's with black and brown highlights.

"Bella this is Kate, Tanya, and Irina" Carmen said. The blonde one, Tanya, gave Edward a look that sent waves on jealously coursing through my body. Edward wrapped his arm around me and the jealously washed away. "Kate, Bella was going to show off her powers for us." Kate got a gleam in her eye and stared at me full of curiosity.

"Ok" I turned and flicked my wrist. Emmett flipped backwards and landed in the water. Rosalie broke down in laughter and Kate and Carmen tried to stifle their own giggles. Tanya and Irina just watched in interest. I narrowed my eyes and a spark of fire appeared a tree leaf.

Then I gave a shudder and I transformed into a white wolf. Carmen's eyes grew huge and Kate, Irina, and Tanya all had their mouths wide open in surprise. When I changed back Eleazar smiled, "Very…powerful." "Why don't tell her about your powers" Edward encouraged. I was startled. "They have powers?" I asked. "Only Eleazar and Kate."

Eleazar smiled and volunteered first. "I can see into your past. Even your human life." I was a little over confident that he couldn't do it with me. "How about me?" I asked smugly. "Yes I can see yours" he responded in an arrogant tone. _Not good_, I thought to myself. Kate came closer she leaned forward and whispered, "My turn."

**Review. Leave suggestions as to what power you want Kate to have.**


	8. The Guy Who Preferred Brunettes

**Chapter 8: The Guy Who Preferred Brunettes **

**Eleazar's POV**

This Bella girl was an interesting vampire. I had never seen powers like hers before and there were rumors floating around that Aro's was scarred of her. I concentrated and after about 5 minutes of trying I got a glimpse of her past. I flipped through the pages of her memories to her first day as a vampire. I was seeing everything through her eyes.

_Her body was aching but she had seemed to grow numb to it. Bella sat up slowly and looked around the room. She heard many voices outside and she heard a lot of heart's beating. She jumped up gracefully and inspected herself. Some marks on the floor caught her attention. Bella looked closer and saw that they were claw marks; as if someone with knife like nails ran their fingers across the floor. I knew she did it but she didn't want to remember the pain. She caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her eyes were blood red but slowly faded to a entrancing green. There was knock on the door and an older vampire walked in and admired the newborn before him._

I was amazed at this little one's past and I wanted to know more. I would try later but now it was Kate's turn to tell her power.

**Bella's POV**

Kate stepped back flicked her wrist. I felt a hard shove that made me back up a bit but not loss my balance. "Hey that's my power!" I yelled. Kate smirked, "I can mirror other's powers." I looked at Edward but his face was blank. "Is there something wrong with my powers cause normally I can toss someone about 30 ft in the air?" Kate shook her head in amusement, "When I use the power on the owner it's weaker."

Edward draped his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry I still think your pretty powerful." I playfully scowled at him caught look of jealousy pass over Tanya's face. "Well I think we should let you settle in," announced Irina. The others agreed and they left the Cullen's to unpack.

It didn't take long to unload the boxes, but it took well over an hour to unpack Rosalie and Alice's wardrobe; even at vampire speed. I flung myself on the bed with a thud and shut my eyes to relax. I sense Edward slip into the room and he was hovering near by. "I hate when you do that," I groaned rolling over on my side. Edward was knelling on the floor his chin resting lightly on the mattress. "Do what?" he smirked. "Sneak up on me. You it's not very polite," I explained sarcastically.

Edward continued to smirk as he placed on hand in my hand and the other on my hip. "I'm terribly sorry for sneaking around" his eyes were smoldering with happiness. "So Tanya seemed…interesting!" I stated changing the subject. Edward rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through my hair. "Jealous?" "Hardly" I scoffed. Edward raised his eyebrow and my frown softened. "Ok maybe 2 jealous" Edward's eyebrow stayed the same, "Ok 99.9 jealous!" Edward did the thing again where he dazzled me.

He leaned forward and kissed my ear. "There is absolutely nothing to be jealous of" he kissed my neck. I scooted over and Edward lay down next to me. Emmett came burst through the door as I placed my head on Edward's chest. "I just saw a grizzly bear in the woods! Living here is going to be great." Emmett sat Indian style at the foot of the bed. I sat up and Edward growled in protest, "Don't encourage him."

I giggled, "Aye Bay Bay got any other interesting hunting stories?" Emmett eyes lit up "do I ever!" Edward groaned dramatically and Emmett scowled at him. "Hey technically she's my sister so I can tell her stories if I want." "Yes but she's my girlfriend!" Edward noted. "So sister trumps girlfriend!" Emmett replied. Edward's eyes grew cloudy, "not in this case."

"Uh-uh"

"No."

"Uh-uh"

"No."

"Enough!" I shouted finally. "I swear you to are worse than 5 year olds." "You're just figuring that out!" came Rosalie's voice from down the hall. "Thanks for the support darling!" Emmett shouted back. "Anytime." I left Edward and Emmett to continue there oh so important argument. Jasper and Alice were lounging on the couch in the living room. I joined Esme in the kitchen and watched her bake some cookies.

"What are those for?" I asked knowing they weren't for us. "Our neighbors!" Esme said cheerfully. "We have neighbors?" "Yes about a half a mile down, and Alice had a vision they would stop by." I was about to respond when the doorbell rang. Alice was there in an instance with Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, and I right behind her. A middle-aged woman and a boy about my age were on the other side. "Hello" Esme greeted. The woman's mouth dropped and she stood in awe. "Uh…um…my name is Lucy Draper and this is my son Ryan" the woman finally stuttered.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Esme and this is my husband Carlisle and our children Jasper, Alice, Bella and our other three are upstairs." The woman nodded still staring at Esme. The boy, Ryan, stared at me with his deep brown eyes. He must have been having some naughty thoughts because Edward was at my side immediately. His face was dark and I held his hand to calm him.

Ryan was as tall as me and a little less muscular than Jasper. He was short blond hair and somewhat pale skin. Emmett and Rosalie came down the steps and joined us. "These are the other three Edward, Emmett, and Rosalie." Edward chuckled at the thoughts that ran through Ryan's head when he looked at Rosalie. I elbowed Edward in the ribs, a little to hard, and he doubled over clutching his side.

Esme, Carlisle, and Lucy had wandered into the family room, while Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice went back to the game room; leaving Edward, Ryan and I alone. "So Ryan where do you go to school?" I asked layering my voice with as much sweetness as I could. "I…I'm starting at the University of Alaska in 3 months" Ryan muttered trying not to make eye contact with me. Edward had his arms crossed and was looking rather unhappy.

"That interesting, do you have a major yet?" Ryan shook his head, "I was thinking maybe medicine or literature." I nodded my approval and Edward suddenly spoke, "Ryan would you excuse us for a moment?" "Sure" Ryan went and joined his mother in the living room. "What are you doing?" Edward hissed in my ear. I raised my eyebrow like he had done earlier, "Jealous?" Edward scoffed, "of him?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and planted a kiss on his lips, "good because he is nothing compared to my Greek god!" I replied jokingly. Edward's posture relaxed and he cradled my face is his hands. I smiled and he ran his thumb along my jaw line. We suddenly heard a loud thud and Rosalie yells. "Emmett!" Edward sighed and I buried my heard into his chest.

**Eleazar's POV**

When we arrived home I went to my study. I placed myself in my large leather chair and focused on Bella's past.

_She was standing in her room staring out the window. Marcus slipped through the door with a sad look on his face. "Bella it's done." Bella nodded regretfully and leaned against the glass. Her face seemed tired and her eyes were faraway. Marcus placed his hand on her arm, "Bella it was an accident, and it was fixed in time." Bella shook her head in disagreement. Marcus sighed and left the room. _

_Bella waited til his footsteps faded and then ran down the hall to another bedroom. Demetri was lying on his bed reading; he looked up when Bella entered. "Did Marcus…?" Bella nodded cutting him off. He gave a comforting smile, "don't worry it's all better now." Bella seemed annoyed by his reply but she didn't say anything. _

I was returned back to reality wondering about this memory. She had it buried deep down as if trying to hide it. Why? What had happened that made Bella want to hide this practically event. I sighed and silently decided to try again later.


	9. Lies

**Chapter 9: Lies**

The day was cloudy and gray; perfect hunting weather. Edward followed a few paces behind me as we made our way into the woods. When we were pretty far in I heard a branch crack. Edward's head whipped in that direction and the bear came into view. I pounced and sank my teeth into its neck.

It didn't feel any pain, which I was glad off. When I finished Edward wasn't there. Even though we had been hunting together for a least two months he still didn't like watching me feed; I didn't really mind truthfully I didn't really enjoy seeing him feed either. I waited until he returned. His eyes were glittering gold.

We began to walk back, Edward holding my hand tightly in his. We made our way back to the house where we found Ryan waiting on the porch. "Hey Bella, Edward" Ryan said eagerly. "Hi Ryan" Edward's hand tightened in my grasp. "So I was thinking maybe I could give you a tour of the town." "Or undress my girlfriend with your mind" Edward muttered quietly so only I heard him.

I stepped on his foot and he scowled. "We loved that, thank you Rye" Ryan's face brightened at the fact that I gave him a nickname. Edward's mood didn't let up as we climbed into Ryan's truck. We drove into town at an annoyingly slow pace. We pulled up to a small brick building with chocolate displayed in the window. We began to walk down the street while Ryan pointed things out to us. "That's the book store, and that's the school, oh and over there that's the pottery shop."

Ryan went on and on about the town and it's history. He finally led us back to the car and led us into the little shop. We sat at the counter and Lucy came out from the back. "Hey Ryan did you give them the official tour?" "You bet, Bella, Edward this is my mom's shop she makes the best chocolate anything." Lucy laughed, "well I wouldn't be able to do anything without Margaret helping me." The name rung a bell but I couldn't recall it. Suddenly a pretty redhead came from the back.

**Edward's POV**

I was getting a headache from Ryan's thoughts. He was having wild fantasy about Bella and I was seriously planning on punching him. Bella got a funny look on her face when Lucy said the name Margaret. Margaret came from the back.

_**Thud**_

Bella had flipped off of her stool and was scrambling to her feet. "Bella?" I asked trying to help her up. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I…have to go!" Bella rushed out of the store as quick as lightening. I was stunned by her behavior.

_Was it me? Oh please don't let it be me!_

I rolled my eyes at Ryan's thoughts and ran after Bella. I followed her scent until I reached home. I saw her sitting by the water looking furious. I was about to go to her when I heard someone call my name. "EDWARD!" Tanya ran over to me with Kate behind her.

"Hi Edward, where have you been?" "I was in town with…" "You should have called us we would have been happy to give you a tour!" Tanya exclaimed. I felt Bella's eyes boring into the back of my head and she was at my side. "Thanks but Ryan Draper was kind enough to provide the tour."

"Never heard of him," Kate said with a shrug. "He's our neighbor" Bella replied. Tanya met Bella's glare and I swear their looks could have started an apocalypse. I grabbed Bella's arm and dragged her aside. "Bella we need to talk" she struggled and pulled her arm free.

"Later, right now I want to go and teach that girl some manners!" I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her back. "Bella" I gave her a warning look and she relaxed. "Edward we need to talk about something, but not now." I nodded my head curiosity racing through my system. Bella sulked into the house while Rosalie came bursting out.

"Tanya, Kate you're here!" She hugged them both and I mentally laughed. Only Rosalie could enjoy the company of Tanya and Co. "I have this new outfit you just have to see!" Rosalie exclaimed. She grabbed Tanya's arm and led them inside. I caught sight of Emmett looking mournfully out the window of his room.

Last night he had single-handedly broken our air hockey table and plasma TV, trying to do a round off backhand spring. Bella had gotten a laugh out of it but Esme and Carlisle were pretty upset. Emmett had to stay in his room without Rosalie's company. I went inside and heard the mummer of Bella's voice talking to Carlisle. I blocked it out giving them some privacy.

Finally I heard Carlisle call me. I entered the room and he wore a grim expression. Bella was staring at the floor and I knew she wasn't admiring the craftsman ship. "What's wrong?" I asked growing worried. "Bella tell him," Carlisle said. Bella meet my gaze and looked terribly sorry for something. "Edward when you asked me that one day if I ever bite a human, I lied." I felt the room getting smaller as she said this.

"I told you I have never tasted human blood, but I have."


	10. Stranger

**Chapter 10: Stranger**

**Bella's POV**

Edward seemed to have gone into shock. He stood there staring blankly at me; no sign of any emotion whatsoever. I was terrified of him hating me. Finally he slowly turned to Carlisle, his eyes darkening and his fists clenched. "Tell me everything," he leaned against the wall and observed me with utter confusion.

"It was two months after my transformation. I don't like human blood but I was a newborn. If somebody cut themselves and was bleeding openly I would lose it, like Jasper at my birthday party."

Edward winced at the memory and Carlisle visibly stiffened at its mention. "So I was walking home from a club and I heard some girl getting mugged. The guy ran off, but not before shedding a good amount of the girl's blood. I tried to run but I turned around and bit her."

"But Margaret isn't a vampire," Edward answered. "Who said it was Margaret?" Edward seemed to grow annoyed, "Well, by your reaction I just assumed." "Margaret is the girl's sister, Edward." He asked through gritted teeth, "What happened to the girl?"

I sucked some air in and was about to speak when Jasper waltzed into the room. "Not now Jasper!" Edward hissed. Jasper, being affected by Edward's emotions, replied in an angry tone, "Bella you have some visitors." Edward stood straight up, "what are they doing here?" A familiar voice came from the hall as the man entered the room, followed by two black-haired boys, and one stunning brunette.

"Daddy!" I screamed as I flew into Marcus' open arms. "I missed you," Marcus said as he released me from his embrace. "Me too." I turned to Heidi, Felix, and Demetri, "and you three came too!" "Well the house was so boring without you and Jane was practical skipping around the property when you left," Demetri commented. I chuckled, "she would."

Edward spun me around to face him, "we didn't finish our conversation." "Now is not the time," I responded before I turned back and smiled. "So who wants a tour!?" they followed me out of the room and Edward followed close behind. Once the tour was over, Heidi pulled me aside and began filling me in on everything that I had missed. "Oh Bella, it hasn't been the same since you left!" I smiled.

"Marcus and Aro have been bickering non-stop." This startled me, "why?" "Oh come on Bella. You know why." "About me?" Heidi nodded solemnly.

"But they were always so close." Heidi grew very serious, "Bella, Aro is really upset over your departure. He feels threatened and he knows you can take him. We've kind of been forced to take sides." "And team Marcus came for a visit," I replied.

"Something like that," Heidi muttered. "What about Caius?" Heidi shrugged, "he's in Switzerland." I tilted my head to the side. "He's remaining neutral."

"Oh yeah cause that always works out so well," I sighed and Heidi laughed. "Come on. We better get back to the others," Heidi and I returned to the group where I received a sympathetic look from Edward. He had obviously been eavesdropping. Marcus seemed much happier now that he was away from Aro's dreadful watch. I could just picture Aro planning an evil scheme while Jane and Alec hovered near-by.

I giggled at my mental picture and sent it to Edward. He tried hard not to smile but failed miserably. Over the course of the next two hours Edward somehow managed to get me alone and began prodding me for an explanation. "Okay Bella. Enough stalling, we are going to finish our conversation."

"Okay."


	11. Explanations

**Chapter 11: Explanations**

We walked into our room and I shut the door. Edward sat down on the bed and I knelt down in front of him. "Did she die?" Edward asked sadly. I shook my head and Edward seemed to realize what I meant. "She was changed?" Edward asked.

I dropped my eyes, and nodded. I heard Edward get up and he walked over to the window. I stayed where I was hoping that he wouldn't say the words he had said when he was leaving me. We stayed like that for a while until I heard Edward sigh. I listened as I heard his footsteps head towards me.

"Bella" he whispered. I looked up; Edward was knelling before me gazing at me intently. I saw my reflection in his eyes, I looked lost and alone. "If you want me to go I will" I said painfully. Edward seemed angry, "how can you think that's what I want?" I became confused, "aren't you…don't you want me to go?"

Edward placed his hand on my cheek, "never." He pulled me into his lap and held me close. "I didn't mean to. I couldn't stop…" I shuddered remembering. Edward stroked my hair, "Bella don't." I shut my mouth and Edward kissed my lips.

"Bella the girl" I winced as he spoke, "I mean the vampire where is she?" "I don't know, Aro's made her leave as soon as she was changed." Edward growled, "just like him to release a newborn on a unsuspecting world." "I felt so guilty that I started keeping tabs on the girl's family just in case something happened." Edward nodded.

He stood up and helped me to my feet. "Let's get back to the others," he said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my arms around him. We walked back into the living where Marcus and Carlisle were. "There's our girl!" Marcus said.

Carlisle threw us an understanding look. Edward sat down on the couch and I snuggled up next to him. "Carlisle was just telling me about Edward's graduation" Marcus stated. "Well when I finally graduate I'll remember to invite you" I replied. I meant it as a joke but Marcus grew excited at the idea.

"That would be fun," he said. Edward kissed my head and I looked up as Tanya and Rosalie entered the room. Edward's arms tightened around me as Tanya sat down near him. "Marcus I'm glad you could come" Rosalie said. "Me too, it beats listening to Aro's go on and on about meaningless little details" Marcus answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Tanya glanced at Edward and I gave a slight growl that only Edward could hear. He kissed the top of my head again to reassure me. I twirled the ring on my finger catching the light in the diamond. Emmett came bounding down the steps. "What are you doing free?" I asked.

"I got a get out of jail free car!" he cheered. "Where's Rosalie?" Emmett continued. "She's with Heidi" Tanya explained. Emmett disappeared after Rosalie. I smelt Ryan as he walked towards the house.

I knew Edward did too. We were on our feet and out the door in a matter of seconds. "Ryan what are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to check on you" he replied. Edward's mouth was set into a deep frown as he stared at Ryan.

"I'm fine really," I explained. Suddenly a black car pulled up. "No" was all I could say. Edward was in front of Ryan and me in a second. The door opened and a very angry looking Aro's stepped out of the car.

Jane, Alec, and Caius followed behind him. Ryan looked really confused as to who they were. Jane's eyes flickered over to Ryan and a flash of hungry ran across her face. "Where is he?" Aro's demanded. "Who?" I asked in an annoyingly sweet voice. "You know who" Aro's hissed.


	12. Family Bonds Broken

**Chapter 12: Family Bonds Broken**

I crossed by arms across my chest, "Marcus doesn't want to see you." Aro's eyes turned black as he glared at me. Edward turned to Ryan, "Ryan I think you should go home." Ryan looked at Edward, then me, and nodded. He waved and glanced at Jane before he walked away and disappeared down the road.

Aro's stomped towards the house but I stepped in front of him and smirked at him definitely. Alec growled at me but Edward rushed to my side and growled back at him. Just then Marcus and Demetri walked out of the house. "You!" Aro's shouted. Marcus looked at him angrily.

"You just disappear while I'm hunting and you don't tell anyone! We are supposed to be leaders and you are committing mutiny!" Aro's snarled. "I didn't think you were a captain of a ship," I muttered under my breath. Aro's didn't hear me but I saw a smile tugging at the corner of Demetri's mouth.

"I didn't think I needed permission to visit Bella!" Marcus defended. Jane rolled her eyes at the sound of my name. I turned to Edward, "go get Heidi and Felix." As I said this they came out of the house. Felix stiffened when he saw Aro.

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively. Demetri looked at Edward, "Edward I think it would be best if you joined your family inside." Edward glared at him, "I'm staying with Bella." "Edward go" I said sensing that everyone was on edge and Demetri's temper was just like Edward's. Edward gritted his teeth but he reluctantly went inside.

"We have never had this much disloyalty in this coven since it's beginning" Aro's informed. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes. _My fault_, I thought to myself. "And Marcus choosing sides, you never did that before." _My fault_, I thought again.

"Things change!" Marcus shot back. Aro's opened his mouth to throw an insult at him when Cauis finally spoke for the first time since their visit. "Enough!" we all jumped at the sound of his angry voice. "Marcus you and Aro's have been at it since she left! Now we either bring her back with us or…" "I'm not going anywhere!" I shouted.

Marcus placed a comforting hand on my arm. Aro frowned deeply and growled at me. "Don't make me light you on fire" I threatened. Alec took a step towards me but Jane stopped him. "Or what?" Aro asked looking at Caius. Caius looked down at the ground.

"NO!!" came a roar from inside. Edward burst out of the house and gathered me up in his arms shielding me from Caius. "You will not touch her!" he hissed at Caius.

**Carlisle's POV**

Edward came bursting into the living room. I listened as Aro and Marcus continued to bicker. Esme looked at me wearing a worried expression. Edward stared at the wall; he was listening in on their thoughts. I heard Caius shout at Aro and Marcus.

"Marcus you and Aro's have been at it since she left! Now we either bring her back with us or…"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Bella shouted. Aro's must have done something because I heard Bella threaten him.

"Don't make me light you on fire."

Edward chuckled at this but stopped abruptly as Aro spoke.

"Or what?"

Edward flung himself out of his chair, flipping it backwards.

"NO!!" Edward roared as he flew outside.

**Edward's POV**

"Or what?" I heard Aro asked. I looked into Caius mind and ran out to Bella after I heard his thoughts.

_Or we kill her._


	13. Don't You Take My Sunshine Away

**Chapter 13: Don't You Take My Sunshine Away**

_Or we kill her._

I shuddered in Edward's arms as he repeated Caius' thoughts. Carlisle and the rest of the family stood in front of us, blocking Aro's glare. Aro was probably shouting in his head, option two, by the way Edward was snarling at him. "Caius!" Marcus sneered. Jane said something to herself but it was so low that even I couldn't hear it.

I moved my hand about an inch, preparing to knock Aro's back into a tree. Edward grabbed my wrist and looked down at me. His eyes were pleading with me to not fight so I reluctantly moved my hand back. "Why don't you just go back to your little palace!?" Emmett growled.

No one else saw but I did. Aro looked at Jane, nodding his head. She smiled, but before she could attempt to use her little trick I tackled her. She snarled and struggled under my grasp as I loomed over. Alec took a step to defend his sister but Edward was in front of him. I glanced over my shoulder to check on the others.

Jane took advantage of my moment of weakness. I felt her sink her teeth into my arm. I yelped in pain and flipped off of her. She sneered as I struggled to regain my footing. "What's wrong sister, are you in pain?" she asked innocently. Jasper grabbed Edward as he tried to get at Jane.

A light fire was pulsing through my arm. I gave a pained smile, "its okay Edward," I stated, "just a bit of sibling jealously. Isn't that right, Janie?" "Don't call me that!" she yelled. "Aw, come on Janie. You're just jealous that your big sis surpassed you." Jane glared, trying to use her power on me, "Bella I am so much older than you." "That may be true but I'm still better," I whispered the last word in her ear.

Her face became menacing as she growled at me. She spun around lunging for me. I tilted to the side slightly and she missed. Jasper released Edward and he pulled me towards him. Aro was hovering nearby as Jane ran back to his side. He looked disappointed in her abilities and I felt sorry for the scolding Aro was going to give her when they went back.

"This is getting ridiculous. Aro, you and Marcus are acting like five year old children fighting over a toy while Jane and Bella are trying to rip each other apart and Cauis is suggesting we kill her!" Demteri shouted indignantly.

Everyone stared at him surprised at his little out burst. I gave him an admiring look and he stared back at Aro. "This fight is really between you and Bella. You're just dragging everyone else into this because you feel threatened."

"Then maybe we should finish it," Aro hissed. I arched my eyebrow, "you really don't want to do that." Aro was growing more infuriated with my resistance to his leadership. You can't really blame him. I mean I had to endure two months of his endless mocking for not drinking human blood. Luckily, Marcus had always been there to stop him. Carlisle stepped between Edward, me, and Aro. "Aro you can't just come here and threaten my family," Carlisle said in a strong voice. "Carlisle is right," Edward agreed. I looked at him trying to see if he was joking or not.

I analyzed Carlisle's face and grew worried by the pained expression on his face. "Carlisle," Edward whispered. "Edward, I don't like it either but Aro and Bella aren't going to quit." I understood what he was saying before he even said it. Edward was holding me tighter in his arms;. He would have left bruises if I were human. "Aro and Bella need to fix this mess." Edward was shaking his head in disagreement.

"How?" I asked.

"Why don't we fight?" Aro suggested.

"I'd win" I replied. Edward was trying to pull me away from the situation. "You are so sure in your powers little one but what about your fighting skills? Victoria and Jane are pretty easy targets," Aro said with a cruel smile. We stared defiantly at each other. I knew Carlisle was right. I could either deal with Aro now or later when he put someone I loved life on the line. I also knew that he would make sure it was Edward.


	14. Wandering

**Chapter 14: Wandering**

I looked at Edward and I felt myself fill with terror. I didn't want to lose him again and I knew that I had to finish Aro off. Edward clung to me as Aro and Marcus continued they're fighting. I pushed lightly on his arms and he released me from his grip, not knowing my plan. I stood beside Aro and he whirled around to look at me.

_The sun goes up and the sun goes down_

_I drag myself into the town_

_All I do I want to do with you_

"Let's go," I hissed.

"Where?" Aro asked slightly confused.

"The forest, to fight," I explained.

Edward's protesting growl ripped through the air but I ignored it. Aro smiled and nodded his head. Edward grabbed my arms and held me back. He picked me up and raced me inside. The others didn't follow because they knew I wasn't backing down. Edward let me go once we were in our room and he stood blocking the door.

_Everyday I'm at my desk_

_At my desk I'm like the rest_

_All I do I to do with you_

"Are you crazy?!" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Edward you can't protect me from this," I said in a calm voice.

"Bella, he'll kill you!" He cried.

"He might but I'm willing to chance it," I stated.

"I'm not," Edward replied.

_The cells I am at the moment will soon die  
But I will be here_

_Oh I'll still be here_

"Why do you always do this?!" I yelled and threw my hands in the air. "What?"

"This! You don't think I can handle myself in a fight but I have been trained by the best and hello! Vampire here!" I stated. Edward looked down defeated and I placed my hand on his cheek, "I love you."

_The cells I am at the moment will soon die_

_But I will be here  
Oh I'll still be here_

"I love you too," Edward whispered. I kissed him and then I walked from the room.

* * *

How I got to where I was at that moment I don't think I'll ever understand. I stood in the clearing, listening as Aro moved in the trees trying to catch me by surprise. I was waiting for him to pounce. We had said that to make it fairer I couldn't use my powers. I felt a rush of wind blow by me and then I was pushed backwards.

_Oh! The sun goes up and the sun goes down_

_I drag myself into the town_

"Never let your guard down Bella," came Aro's mocking voice. I tried to find him but he disappeared. I regained my footing and whirled around. Aro had snuck up behind but I caught him. I spun around, whipping my foot through the air. It made contact and Aro stumbled to the ground. He jumped to his feet and punched me.

"Come on Bella! You can do better than that!" Aro instigated.

"You're right," I punched him. "I can!"

_All I do I want to do with you_

_Everyday I'm at my desk_

Aro chuckled and knocked me onto my back. He knelt over me and placed his foot on my hand. Before he could break them I pulled my hand away and he flipped backwards. I heard a crash of thunder over head and it began to pour as Aro stood up. Before I saw him move he ran towards me and pinned me to the ground. I flailed by body around and rolled him so I had the upper hand.

_At my desk I'm like the rest_

_All I do I to do with you_

"We can end this!" I shouted over the thunder.

"NO!" He shouted as he kicked me off of him.

"We can walk away and you can go back to ruling over Italy!" I said, trying to reason with him.

_Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday,_

"And do what? Endure the many glares of Marcus because I hate his creation?!" Aro replied. "I'm suppose to be powerful, not you! You were just supposed to be a meal!" He continued.

_Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday,_

I growled and knocked him into a tree. It snapped in half and he stumbled up off the ground. I was in his face when he looked up.

"I'm done!" I hissed.

Aro looked startled by my words.

_Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday,_

"You can be more powerful. I don't care because no matter what we do neither of us can win this!" I informed.

"What?!" Aro screamed in disbelief. I started to walk away when he continued, "come back here!"

_Everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday, everyday…_

"It's finished!" I snarled and disappeared into the woods, leaving one of the most powerful vampires in the world unharmed and completely beaten. I walked away and walked home towards my soul mate that I knew I would never ever stop loving for one moment of eternity.

**The next chapter is going to be the last chapter. The song used in this chapter is called "Cells" by the Servant. It is used in the movie ****Sin City**


	15. Epilogue: The Wedding

**I can't believe I am ending this. Bella Volturi was my first fanfiction and I never thought I would do a sequel. All the readers out there thanks for your reviews on each chapter, they have helped me improve. Now the song contest I had was for Bella and Edward's wedding dance. The chosen song was… "The Heart Never Lies" by McFly (submitted by ponyboy michael curtis).**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue: A Wedding**

_1 year later..._

Alice and Rosalie fixed my hair one last time then they stepped back and admired their work. "Bella you look wonderful!" Alice squealed. Rosalie smiled and handed me my bouquet. "Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully as I looked my wedding dress over. "I'm positive," Alice assured me.

I smiled when there was a knock at the door. Jasper's voice came from the other side. "We're ready!" I heard him walk away. Alice clapped her hands together, "Oh Bella I'm so happy for you and Edward!" I smiled and glanced out the window.

I saw Edward and Carlisle standing at the altar. Tanya, Irina, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demeteri, and Heidi were all in their seats waiting for the ceremony to begin. The clouds hung overhead casting a nice shadow over the sun. I walked downstairs and onto the porch. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett walked ahead of me but Edward lit up when he saw me.

I held his gaze until I was in front of him. He gingerly took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. Carlisle, who was conducting the ceremony, began.

When we arrived at the vows Edward went first. "I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You make me feel human. I promise to protect you forever. I promise to hold you, to love you, to save you for all eternity."

I took a breath and then I started, "You are the love of my existence. You have stood by me through everything. I promise to be yours forever. I promise to cherish you, to stay by your side for all of time."

Edward's eyes grew happier with every word I said. Carlisle continued on, "do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan Volutri to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do," Edward responded.

Carlisle turned to me, "do you, Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I gazed into Edward's topaz eyes and answered, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Carlisle's voice floated through the air. "You may kiss the bride," I threw my arms around Edward's neck and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped when we pulled apart and Edward led me away. We went over to the reception area and Alice grabbed the microphone.

"I always knew that Bella and Edward would be together. Even when that didn't seem so apparent to everyone else, I knew. It wasn't just because I am psychic, though that did help. I knew by the way they looked at each other, I knew by they way they can see deep down inside one another. That kind of love is not easily found but when you find it, that love lights up your world."

Alice's speech almost brought tears to my eyes and you know how hard that is for a vampire. Emmett walked up on the stage and Alice handed him the microphone.

"I know I am probably not the person you expect this from but here it is. When I met Rosalie I felt my world change. The feelings that I felt have no words to describe it, I see those same feelings in Bella and Edward's love. They've been through so much and yet they always found their way back to each other."

I my hand instantly flew to my eyes to wipe away the nonexistent tears.

"Will the happy couple step forward for their first dance as man and wife?" Edward led me gracefully onto the dance floor and held me close. I rested my head against his chest and the music began.

_Some people laugh, some people cry  
Some people live, some people die  
__Some people run, right into the fire  
Some people hide their every desire  
But we are the lovers_

We began to sway and a light breeze came, blowing a few flower petals through the air. I breathed in Edward's scent and closed my eyes enjoying the moment. Edward kissed my forehead and twirled me around. I giggled and returned to his strong embrace.

_If you don't believe me  
then just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie all joined us on the dance floor. I tilted my head upward and gazed at Edward. He smiled down at me and held my gaze. I remembered the first time I sat next to him and I thought he hated me. How far we have come.

_Some people fight, some people fall  
Others pretend they don't care at all  
If you wanna fight I'll stand right beside you  
The day that you fall I'll be right behind you  
To pick up the pieces_

I thought about when he took me to the meadow and how his skin had sparkled. I knew that I would always love him no matter what. In that moment when we stood on the dance floor and he held me in his arms I felt truly happy. I felt complete, like as long as I had him nothing else mattered.

_If you don't believe me  
Just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

Romeo and Juliet together again. Romeo and Juliet now and forever, never to part. Romeo and Juliet, the greatest love story ever written. Bella and Edward, the greatest love story ever lived.

**This last part makes me so sad, but in a good way. Links to Bella's wedding dress and Edward's tux are on my profile. If you want to check out my other fanfic it's a role reversal where Edward is the human and Bella's the vampire. It's called "You're A Vampire?" **

_The End_


End file.
